


Now He Really Knows

by PattRose



Series: The Knowing Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is going to open up to his dad about him and Blair.  He’s going to tell his dad exactly how great Blair is.  (With a picture)Merry Christmas, Grey.  (I'm way too early, but we have a new baby coming and I'm so busy.  I didn't want to forget.)





	Now He Really Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey (grey853)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/gifts).



Now He Really Knows  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is going to open up to his dad about him and Blair. He’s going to tell his dad exactly how great Blair is.  
Warnings: Sappy  
Word count: 1528  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
A/N: Merry Christmas, Grey. I thought your little birthday story deserved a bit more. A sequel. How exciting. Have a wonderful holiday. 

 

Jim hadn’t said a word to Blair all week about what he overheard while sitting in the parking lot. His dad knew about them and not only knew, but didn’t mind the idea at all. _Would wonders never cease?_

They were going to his dad’s house on Sunday for dinner. Jim and Blair did dinner for William every other weekend. William did the other ones. Jim didn’t even wonder what his dad would be making. Instead he wondered how he was going to tell his dad how much he loved Blair. 

Blair had been true to his word and didn’t tell Jim about anything said between William and Blair. Jim found that even more attractive to have a man that would keep such a secret to make his mate happy and loved. Yes, Jim knew that he wanted to talk to his dad in person, so Sunday it would happen.

*

**Sunday morning :**

Jim made a very nice breakfast for Blair and was attentive like he had never been while Blair was telling him about grading papers. 

“All right, man, what’s up with you? I know that something is going on. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“I love you, Blair.”

Blair got up from the table and walked over and leaned down and kissed his lover. “I love you too. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Jim.”

“Oh, I know that, Chief. You show me how much you love me every single day of the week. Each week we’re together, I feel more in love with you. Sometimes I wonder why I’m so lucky and other times I’m just grateful.”

“I don’t know why you’re so mushy today, but I’m loving it. Thank you. Are we going to your dad’s at noon?”

“Yes, that way we can watch the game with him. He loves sharing the football games with us. Steven has no interest in spending time watching football. This is dad’s way of saying he likes us and wants to spend time with us.”

“I like him too. He’s a really nice guy. I know that he wasn’t the best dad in the world while you were growing up, but he sure changed didn’t he?”

“He sure has and for this reason, I’m taking a gift to him today.”

“A gift?”

“Yes, for Christmas. It’s almost Christmas Eve and I really wanted to share something with him. Of course it’s from both of us.”

“What did we get him?”

Jim smiled and answered, “A picture of me for his mantle. You know how he loves the pictures on his mantle.”

“That’s nice. I made some homemade ornaments, could I box them up and wrap them for him too?”

“The football ones? He would love them, Chief. Go do your thing while I do the dishes. Then we’ll leave about 11:30.”

“Thanks, man. I wanted to give him a set. It’s all our favorite players from Seattle so he’ll be happy with them I think.”

“He’ll love them. Go get them wrapped.” Jim started putting things in the sink to clean and Blair just wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky. 

Jim cleaned the entire kitchen and was just finishing when Blair walked out with the box all wrapped nicely with tons of bows on it. “You got enough bows on there, Chief?”

“I couldn’t decide on how many to use. I kept adding and subtracting and finally this is what I came up with. Live with it, dude.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “Let’s go and wash the truck, fill it up with gas and then we’ll head over to dad’s house.”

They both grabbed their packages for William and walked out to the truck.

*

When they arrived at William’s house he was tickled to see them. Then he saw the packages and was even happier. There is no age limit on the love of presents.

“Are we exchanging today?” William asked. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be a good day for it,” Jim replied. 

“Come on in and sit down. What do you want to drink?” 

Blair said, “I’d like a beer, William.”

“So would I, Dad.”

William went off and grabbed them each a beer and got one for himself too. Then after he gave them theirs, he walked in and got two cards for the boys. 

“I want you to open this present first,” Blair said happily as he handed him his gift. 

William sat down and unwrapped the box quickly. Anyone could tell he was excited about it. “Oh Blair, these are lovely ornaments. You made them for me?”

“Yeah, I thought your tree needed some Seattle Seahawks on the branches. I hope you like them.”

“It’s all our favorite players. This is wonderful. I love them. Let’s hang them up right now. Blair will you help me find the perfect spots for them?”

Blair jumped up and the two men put the six ornaments on the tree in no time at all.

“Dad, it looks great. Blair, you did a fine job.”

“Thanks, man. And they do look good on the tree.”

“Blair, this gift is from me to you,” William said as he handed Blair an envelope.

Blair opened the card and read it and got tears in his eyes. “William, this is so thoughtful. Thank you so much. How did you know this is my favorite book store in town?”

“You mentioned it before and I had to talk them into doing a gift card up. They didn’t have them. I donated money so they would do it for me. What fun is money if you can’t use it for someone you like?”

“Thank you, William. I’m going to get three books on my list first thing.” Blair was so excited, he was bouncing in place. 

“Jimmy, I want you to open yours next.”

Jim opened the card and read it and smiled at his dad. Yes, his dad was getting mushy in his old age. Then he looked in the envelope and saw season tickets to the Seattle Seahawks home games. Jim couldn’t believe it. “Dad, this is fantastic. I’ve always wanted to go to some of their games when they’re at home. And we’re so close. But I wish you would have gotten three so you could go with us.”

William jumped up and handed another set to Jim. “I was hoping you’d say that. Thank you for including me, Jimmy.”

“Jim, give your dad your package. It’s his turn.”

Jim handed the box to William and said, “You have to read the card first.”

William opened up the card and began to read:

_Dearest Dad,_

_A person doesn’t know when the right time is indeed the right time. But I felt like today was it for you and me. I think you love me enough to understand anything. Or at least I hope so. Enjoy the picture._

_Love, Jimmy_

William looked over at Jim and smiled. He opened the box and found a framed picture of Jim and Blair. In the picture, Jim was kissing Blair’s cheek and Blair looked totally in love.

William sat next to Jim and hugged his son for a long while. “I do understand and I love you both.”

“Thank you, Dad. I’m glad you’re taking it so well. I thought maybe you would.”

William hugged Blair and said, “Thank you for loving my son and making him into this wonderful human being because it sure wasn’t any of my doing.”

“I beg to differ, William. Jim was a good man and still is. It had nothing to do with me. That’s a great picture. I hope I get one like it for Christmas.”

William walked over to the mantle and put the framed picture on it, proudly. 

The men watched the game together, ordered pizza and had a hell of a good day and night. 

__

* __

On the way home, Blair asked Jim, “You knew already about our talk didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I was in the parking lot the day he came to visit. I knew right then that we needed something to say we loved him and trusted him to love us back. He loved the picture. And by the way, I’m having it blown up to a large print for our room.”

“I want it in the living room, Jim. It was one of the most wonderful pics of us ever. Thank you for having whoever took that of us.”

“That would be Megan. She was so pleased with it and asked if I wanted to make blown-up copies of them for our home. She had three others that I loved too. I got them all enlarged.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

_Merry Christmas, Grey!_


End file.
